Intensamente
by SweetFirefly
Summary: Seqüência de Descoberta. O destino não era bom para os dois, mas, mesmo que o tempo jamais estivesse do lado deles, Seiya queria morrer como uma verdadeira estrela. Antes de morrer, queimar intensamente. :SeiyaXUsagi: :Song by Switchfoot:


**Fandom: **Sailor Moon  
**Título****: **Intensamente  
**Autora****: **Scarlet Girl  
**Classificação: **M  
**Gênero****: **Angst/Romance  
**Mú****sica: **Burn Out Bright -- Switchfoot.  
**Ship****: **Seiya Kou X Usagi Tsukino; Mamoru Chiba X Usagi Tsukino; menções a Haruka Tenoh X Michiru Kaioh.  
**Spoilers: **Sailor Stars.  
**Sumário: **Seqüência de Descoberta. O destino não era bom para os dois, mas, mesmo que o tempo jamais estivesse do lado deles, Seiya queria morrer como uma verdadeira estrela. Antes de morrer, queimar intensamente.  
**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon não me pertence, ou Seiya e Usagi _jamais_ teriam que estar passando por isso nas fics que seguem o canon!  
**Avisos: **YURI, ou seja, duas mulheres agarrandinho, em alguns pontos. E NC-17, ou seja, sexo. Caution!

**N/A: **E vai a seqüência de Descoberta! Gente, pirei muito com isso daqui; no começo, era pra ser uma história do Seiya roubando a Usagi no casamento, mas tentei, tentei e a história toda ficou soando muito falso. Então, comecei a ouvir Burn Out Bright, e pensei como a música combinava; sem muitos planos, comecei a escrever uma song, e acabei transformando, sem querer, na seqüência de Descoberta. O estilo meio louco vem porque eu estou tentando muito passar todo o entusiamsmo pela vida e pelas coisas que Burn Out Bright me faz sentir. Recomendo muito ouvir essa música!

Ah, e, nos pensamentos confusos no meio das palavras, isso veio de _O Iluminado_, do Stephen King; não sei se é só no meu livro, mas os pensamentos das pessoas n'_O Iluminado_ são assim: interrompem parágrafos, em letras minúsculas, parecendo cortes. Por isso, cortei vírgulas, maiúsculas e deixei minha inspiração me levar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Intensamente**

Tinha tudo começado com um coração partido.

Ele olhou para ela.

Ela olhou para ele_._

**Eles se amavam.**

Passos eram ouvidos na escada.

O tempo estava acabando.

**Mas o tempo nunca tinha estado do lado deles para começar…**

"Meu amor… vai ser sempre seu, Odango."

Mais passos. Gritos.

"Também te amo, Seiya, seu idiota", ela choramingou, lágrimas correndo pela face. "E meu amor vai ser sempre seu, também. Mesmo que eu não mereça o seu sentimento."

"Não há nenhuma outra que valha o meu sentimento. Amo _você._"

**O sonho estava prestes a terminar.**

A porta se abriu. 

E agora havia dois corações partidos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Does it all have to start with a broken heart?**

(Sempre tem que começar com um coração partido?)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Um sorriso. Foi como Seiya soube que estava tudo errado. 

Usagi tinha um sorriso pleno.

**Era um sorriso pleno, aberto, com os dois cantos da boca curvados em alegria, mostrando dentes perolados e que iluminava a face toda dela como o brilho da Lua iluminava a Terra.**

Na primeira vez que ele a viu desde que tinha partido

_(o amor verdadeiro reside no auto-sacrifício)_

ela sorriu para ele.

Era um sorriso tímido, pequeno, que não atingia os olhos e apenas servia para fazer Mamoru-san ficar feliz e enganar as amigas.

**Usagi era feita pra ser feliz. Para sorrir plenamente. Ele a tinha deixado com a esperança de sorrisos sempre plenos para o homem vestido em um tuxedo. **

Onde tinha dado errado?

Um sorriso. E o mundo de Seiya virou de cabeça pra baixo. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Broken dreams and bleeding parts**

(Sonhos despedaçados e partes sangrando)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ele queria a verdade.

**Seiya era determinado.**

Ele atropelou cada uma das desculpas e o vestido que ela fez questão de mostrar. Ele passou por cima das amigas, das reuniões festivas que ela convocava com a desculpa de distraí-lo com a presença de um monte de gente.

Ele passou por cima dos doces, dos presentes, das perguntas sobre Kinmoku e dos preparativos para o casamento.

Ele insistiu.

**Seiya era determinado. Usagi também, mas havia muito tempo que ela estava prestes a quebrar.**

Num dia de chuva, ele a levou para ir ao cinema, e insistiu, novamente.

No meio do filme, ela se abraçou a ele e começou a soluçar, implorando que ele a levasse dali, porque estava tudo dando errado.

**Usagi tinha sonhos. Quando ela era jovem, envolviam uma vida de princesa, muita comida, e um príncipe encantado vestido em um tuxedo. Depois, eles passaram a envolver uma casa comum, amigas felizes, uma vida pacata e uma filha bonita. E um príncipe encantado.**

Ela contou, as palavras se esmagando contra seu peito, como ela não conseguia mais olhar para o futuro e para o destino, porque agora desejava outra coisa. Desejava a vida de uma garota de dezoito anos. Desejava a vida numa casa normal, sem fardos nem dores.

Desejava um rapaz bonito, de cabelos longos presos num rabo-de-cavalo, porque o seu coração simplesmente não conseguia se livrar daquela imagem e ela estava morrendo de dor.

**Usagi tinha um príncipe. Ele vestia um tuxedo, falava coisas bonitas, era inteligente, gostava de coisas intelectuais e sempre estava ao lado dela, tirando quando não podia estar. Ela tinha parado de gostar de príncipes.**

Seiya a abraçou forte, sentindo o coração bater rápido, cada uma das letras da confissão voando em volta dele e em volta dela.

**Seiya deixou Usagi.  
**_(o amor reside no auto-sacrifício)  
_**Mas deixou-a somente porque achava que isso iria fazê-la feliz. A felicidade dela era tudo o que ele desejava.**

Ele queria consertar as coisas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**We were young and the world was clear**

(Nós éramos jovens e o mundo era claro)

**Young ambition disappears**

(Jovens ambições desaparecem)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Havia uma promessa.

Ele só tinha feito a promessa uma vez. Ela estava nervosa, e ele segurou sua mão e jurou protegê-la, se qualquer coisa acontecesse. Na época, ele não sabia nada sobre ela, nem ela sobre ele; na época, haveriam muitos outros perigos que nenhum dos dois sequer imaginava.

Mas Seiya tinha tentado manter sua promessa.

**Proteger, para Seiya, significava também assegurar a felicidade.  
**_(porque não adianta nada proteger alguém se essa pessoa não for feliz)_

Quando ele soube que ela estava se condenando a uma vida infeliz, e que a felicidade dela estava com ele, ele decidiu lutar. Ele decidiu lutar para tê-la, para que ela pudesse sorrir seu sorriso pleno todos os dias, para que fossem felizes juntos.

**Ele decidiu lutar contra o destino.  
**_(ele não sabia disso ainda)_

Ele jurou não deixar que a vida deles se tornasse um desperdício.

Ele não costumava quebrar promessas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I swore it would never come to this**

(Eu jurei que nunca acabaria desse jeito)

**The average, the obvious**

(A mesmice, o óbvio)

**I'm still discontented down here**

(Eu ainda estou descontente aqui embaixo)

**I'm still discontented**

(Ainda estou descontente)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

O tempo nunca esteve do lado deles.

**Usagi falava muito de um tempo por chegar. Um tempo em que ela seria a rainha de Tóquio e salvaria o mundo, e de uma garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa. Um tempo em que ela viveria com Mamoru, e onde era para ela ser feliz.**

**Seiya falava muito do tempo de agora. Que Usagi deveria pensar no presente antes de pensar no futuro ou no passado. Que só havia uma vida, um cintilar de estrela, e que o tempo deles era segundos se comparado ao tempo do universo. Que Usagi não deveria se importar tanto.**

Seiya olhou para ela e ofereceu o mundo.

**Seiya acreditava que só havia uma vida, e que uma estrela só brilhava uma vez. Então, não havia tempo para desperdiçar vivendo o que não se queria viver.**

Usagi olhou para ele e viu algo nos seus olhos.

**Usagi acreditava que o grande objetivo de uma vida é ajudar os outros, e que a sua felicidade não importa tanto perto do sorriso daqueles que você ama. Seiya também acreditava nisso, mas dizia que as chances que a vida te dava não deveriam ser jogadas fora.**

Os lábios deles se tocaram.

E ela disse que iria se permitir sonhar um pouco.

Ele concordou.

Eles partiram de manhã.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**If we only got one try**

(Se nós só temos uma chance)

**If we only got one life**

(Se nós só temos uma vida)

**If time was never on our side**

(Se o tempo nunca esteve do nosso lado)

**Then before I die, I want to burn out bright**

(Então, antes de morrer, quero queimar intensamente)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tinha começado com um futuro.

**A grande tragédia sobre o amor deles é que eles sabiam que não acontecia no futuro, e que, para consumá-lo, eles tinham que ignorar os fatos. E os fatos eram difíceis de ser ignorados.**

**Eles fugiam do destino.**

Fighter a levou para conhecer as estrelas.

As duas caminharam na trilha da Via Láctea, seguindo o passo dos cometas, observando as órbitas certas dos planetas. Segura entre os braços firmes de Fighter, Sailor Moon presenciou, enfim, os planetas seus guardiões, pela primeira vez; o pequeno Mercúrio, o belo Vênus, o fogoso Marte, o grande Júpiter, os misteriosos Saturno, Urano e Netuno, e, atrás, o pequeno Plutão, guardião da comandante do tempo.

Elas assistiram à lua brilhar, viram uma estrela cadente, caminharam pelo cosmo e giraram em volta das galáxias, observando o brilho de todas as estrelas unidas.

"Eu queria morrer como uma estrela, sabe?", disse Fighter uma vez, quando elas observavam uma estrela moribunda, de uma distância segura.

Sailor Moon olhou para ela curiosa.

"Não quero simplesmente apagar", ela sorriu. "Não quero simplesmente desaparecer, desanimar da vida e parar de viver. Eu quero queimar intensamente antes de morrer. Brilhar até tudo ficar tão intenso que eu exploda."

Entendendo, a guardiã da Terra sorriu também.

"Então eu também quero morrer como uma estrela."

Fighter aproximou-se dela, e a envolveu nos seus braços como sonhara muito em fazer em tempos passados. Sailor Moon ergueu o rosto, e Fighter abaixou o dela – até os lábios poderem se tocar. Suavemente, num beijo quase infantil, de início, mas que depois se tornou apaixonado, quando ela abriu os lábios para permitir que a língua da outra invadisse sua boca.

Os braços de Sailor Moon se enrolaram em seu pescoço, e os de Fighter, na cintura dela; assim unidas, fecharam os olhos, e se permitiram mergulhar uma na outra, o sentimento pulsando nas veias com tanta força que era como se fossem partir-se, espatifar, morrer.

Atrás delas, a estrela explodiu.

E o destino continuava em volta, pairando sobre suas cabeças como um fantasma.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So a spark ignites the time and space**

(E então uma faísca põe em chamas o tempo e o espaço)

**Limping through this ****human race**

(Mancando pela raça humana)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonho. Foi como tudo terminou.

**Sailor Moon sabia que não poderia ficar brincando de ser uma garota descompromissada viajando pela galáxia para sempre.**

"Preciso voltar, Fighter."

**Fighter queria, com todo o seu coração, poder dizer que não entendia. Que não conseguia compreender porque ela queria voltar para aquela mentira incrustada de cristais. Mas, se tinha uma noção que Fighter sabia compreender, era o dever.**

"Você sabe que o dia que a gente voltar vai ser o dia em que as Sailors vão encontrar a gente, não sabe?"  
_(o amor reside no auto-sacrifício)_

**E Sailor Moon  
**_(usagi)  
_**iria se sacrificar pelo mundo uma última vez.**

"Sei."

Fighter sorriu, e deixou que uma das mãos enluvadas acariciasse o rosto da Princesa da Lua, sentindo que palavras nunca seriam suficientes para expressar o tamanho do afeto que ela sentia pela jovem de cabelos em odango.

Voltaram para a Terra.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**You bite and claw your way back home**

(Você morde e ataca para voltar para casa)

**But you're heading the other way**

(Mas você está indo pro lado errado)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Por mais que insistissem em ignorar, havia um futuro.

Aportaram na Terra por volta da uma da manhã, na frente de um hotel em Tóquio que aceitou o dinheiro de Seiya sem reclamar. Escolheram o quarto no último andar, próximo à cobertura do prédio; lembranças de uma outra cobertura  
_(aquela onde usagi olhou para seiya e seiya olhou pra usagi e os dois choravam e havia chuva muita chuva muita dor)  
_vieram, e eles evitaram se olhar  
_(porque se olhasse usagi ia cair como naquele dia ela não ia agüentar ouvir aquela pergunta de novo nunca nunca jamais)_

Eles entraram no quarto, as primeiras luzes da aurora se insinuando, tingindo o céu de uma mistura saudável de azul-cobalto e dourado.

Ela olhou para ele e viu chamas em seus olhos, chamas de quem não queria ir embora jamais, mas iria se ela pedisse.

**O futuro era pra ser um ponto de interrogação.**

**Usagi queria que ninguém jamais tivesse lhe dito sobre o próprio destino.**

Cuidadosamente, como se ela fosse um bem sagrado, a ser venerado e protegido  
_( ela era de certa maneira)  
_, ele se aproximou, e deslizou uma das mãos pelas faces dela. Sorriu, então, e seu sorriso era triste e gentil, mas a deixava calma. Como se tudo fosse ficar bem. Como se eles não fossem se separar para sempre.

Usagi começou a soluçar.

**Seiya entendia como alguém poderia querer fazer uma viagem e, ainda assim, ter medo do caminho.**

Ele a envolveu suavemente nos braços, murmurando palavras baixas de consolo  
_(palavras inúteis)  
_, até ouvi-la se acalmar contra o seu peito, soluços esmagados contra o seu coração, caindo despedaçados pelo rosto dela.

Quando ela se ergueu para encará-lo, viu que a frente da camisa dele estava molhada.

"Que boba que eu sou!", ela disse, alto, como se quisesse disfarçar a desolação em seus olhos. "Molhando você todo—que boba—vou pegar uma camisa pra você!"

Sorrindo e enxugando as lágrimas dos olhos, correu para o armário, apenas para abri-lo e encontrá-lo vazio.

"É um armário de hotel, Odango", comentou Seiya. "Dificilmente você vai encontrar alguma coisa aí."

Usagi corou.

"Ah, é! Eu tinha esquecido… eu…"

Lágrimas começaram a brilhar em seus olhos de novo, e ela as esfregou freneticamente com a mão, manchando toda a face de sal e vermelho. Quando ela ergueu o rosto, o cabelo bagunçado, fios dourados escapando do penteado cotidiano e as faces sujas, ele a amou mais do que nunca.

Sem poder se conter, ele se aproximou e a envolveu novamente, correndo as mãos pela sua forma. Ele queria muito poder parar o tempo, poder fazer com que aquele dia durasse para sempre, e, quando sentiu o cheiro dos cabelos dela, quase implorou para que ela deixasse o futuro para trás e vivesse a eternidade toda com ele.

Ele tinha que ser forte.

**Seiya sabia que Usagi precisava da sua força agora. Que ela jamais se perdoaria se impedisse aquele futuro de acontecer. **

"Amo você", ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. "Amo você."

Ela se entregou no abraço dele, sentindo seu corpo demasiado próximo, seus calores se fundindo e suas bocas uma contra a outra como se quisessem romper a barreira que os tornava dois.

Ela estremeceu quando Seiya retirou a camisa, e, a um pedido mudo com o olhar, deitou-se sobre ela na única cama do apartamento.

**Usagi tinha imaginado o amor com Seiya. Seria num quarto bonito, os dois juntos numa cama de casal, a luz da lua entrando palidamente pelas janelas e deixando vestígios de prateado sobre o traçado de cabelos negros e loiros soltos e os olhos azuis-escuro refulgindo no escuro.**

A luz da aurora que lentamente invadia o quarto iluminava as costas de Seiya.

Depois da batalha com Galáxia, fora a primeira vez que ela vira seus cabelos desatados, caindo em cascatas por cima dos dois, ela se sentindo segura debaixo daquele corpo quente e intenso, e eles se beijando como se não houvesse amanhã  
_(e não havia amanhã)._

Ele deixou com que seus dedos abrissem a camiseta dela e expusessem seus seios, seio sque ele tocou como se fossem um tecido delicado, fazendo-a gemer e despertando coisas que ela nem sabia que existiam em sua alma.

Seus lábios se uniram mais uma vez, e, após outro beijo apaixonado, os dele correram pela pele dela, provando, tocando, sentindo e fazendo sentir; o corpo de Usagi se contorcia sobre o seu, ardendo por mais, e Seiya pôde ver o fogo queimar nos seus olhos.

Por mais que a luz da Lua estivesse desmaiando, ainda havia fogo em seus olhos.

Usagi sentiu a excitação do rapaz sobre ela encostar nas suas coxas, e aquele toque tão íntimo quase a fez delirar, conjunta com os lábios de Seiya sobre o bico de seu seio, sugando e arrancando a razão de sua alma.

Se ela tivesse achado voz coerente, teria implorado para que jamais tivesse que deixar Seiya partir.

Ele se ergueu, apoiando-se nos braços para observá-la, e vê-la debaixo dele, quase nua, os olhos ardendo como se ela fosse a mesma Usagi "Eu-Posso-Tudo" de antes, lançou uma ansiedade imensa pelas suas veias.  
_(assim que deve morrer uma estrela sentindo sentindo)_

"Seiya… por favor", ela implorou, desesperada pelo seu toque.

Ele sorriu, aquele sorriso de provocação, e ela teve vontade de bater nele por deixá-la tão impotente, mas, ao mesmo tempo, aquele sorriso era uma garantia de que ele poderia ser o mesmo Seiya de antes, o que sorria o tempo todo e brincava de cortejá-la.

Suavemente, sagrada que ela era, ele deslizou a barra da saia e da calcinha para baixo, expondo sua intimidade úmida e desejosa pelo toque. Ainda assim, ele precisou perguntar:

"Você quer mesmo que eu faça isso?"

"Mais que tudo nesse mundo", ela sorriu.

Ele sorriu também.

Tomando cuidado para não machucá-la com seu peso, ele se deitou por cima dela, estreitando seu corpo pequeno sobre seus braços. Com a maior delicadeza de que era capaz, ele deslizou para dentro dela.  
_(e eles eram um, seiya e usagi, seiyaeusagi, seiyausagi seiusayagi suesiaygai um um só não havia limite entre os corpos dois juntos alma coração)_

Ele investiu, como que tentando quebrar tudo o que os separava. Destino, futuro, nada mais importava: o futuro era um ponto de interrogação queimando com faíscas elétricas e o destino nada mais era que um livro aberto e o tempo podia não estar do lado deles, mas quem se importava?  
_(um um um)_

Quando a última benção do amor atravessou seus corpos, eles se derramaram um no outro, olhos faiscantes, e ele a viu toda em fogo e luz, e nada mais tinha tanta importância.

Um, um, um.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The future is a question mark**

(O futuro é um ponto de interrogação)

**Of kerosene eletric sparks**

(De faíscas elétricas de querosene)

**There's still fire in you yet**

(Ainda há fogo em você)

**Yeah, there's still fire in you yet**

(É, ainda há fogo em você)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tinha tudo começado com um coração partido.

Ela olhou para ele.

Ele olhou para ela.

**Eles se amavam.**

Passos eram ouvidos na escada.

O tempo estava acabando.

**Mas o tempo nunca tinha estado do lado deles para começar…**

"Meu amor… vai ser sempre seu, Odango."

Mais passos. Gritos.

"Também te amo, Seiya, seu idiota", ela choramingou, lágrimas correndo pela face. "E meu amor vai ser sempre seu, também. Mesmo que eu não mereça o seu sentimento."

"Não há nenhuma outra que valha o meu sentimento. Amo _você._"

**O sonho estava prestes a terminar.**

A porta se abriu.

Muito antes de qualquer palavra, grito, pedido ou mesmo respiração, veio o ataque:

"WORLD SHAKING!"

Seiya só teve tempo de desviar de um salto antes de ouvir vários berros conjuntos:

"Urano, sua doida!", gritou Júpiter.

"Você podia ter machucado Usagi-chan!", exclamou Marte.

"Você nem sabe o que aconteceu!", disse Mercúrio.

"Como assim, eu nem sei o que aconteceu?!", exclamou Urano. "O que vocês acham que aconteceu? Esse alienígena seqüestrou a Koneko-chan!"

"EI!", a voz de Healer veio mais alta ainda que a de Urano, e a Starlight peitou Haruka, mesmo sendo quase duas cabeças mais baixa, o olhar verde fulminante. "Eu não acho que Seiya seqüestrou a sua Princesa droga nenhuma! E se você tentar mais uma vez atacar esse cara, então vai receber um Star Sensitive Inferno bem nas fuças!"

"Vem, então!", exclamou Urano, pronta pra batalha. "Pela Koneko eu não me importo de lutar com você!"

"E por Seiya…"

"Ah, Healer…", murmurou Seiya.

"Você CALE A BOCA!", gritou Healer, voltando seu olhar para Seiya. "Não é pra mim que você vai explicar nada, você vai na _frente da Princesa_ falar porque desapareceu por DUAS SEMANAS e deixou ela de cabelos em pé de preocupação, seu desnaturado!"

Maker, ao lado de Healer, murmurou alguma coisa sobre a garota estar doente de preocupação também, mas parou imediatamente quando viu os olhos verde-esmeralda voltados para o seu lado.

"Então, vem ou não?", exclamou Urano.

"PAREM!", gritou Usagi quando Healer se virou para a desafiante, correndo e se metendo entre as duas. "Parem, por favor!"

"Koneko-chan, ele—"

"Ele não me fez nada, Sailor Urano", Usagi sorriu, acalmando a outra Sailor. "Seiya e eu fomos só… dar um passeio."

"Um passeio de duas semanas?", questionou Marte, incrédula.

Usagi fechou os olhos. Seiya se aproximou um pouco, mas ela pôde ouvi-lo chegar perto e, de costas para ele, sacudiu a cabeça veementemente, como num sinal que precisava lidar com aquilo sozinha.

"Eu precisava de um tempo para mim mesma", ela disse, a voz pausada, sem dizer mentiras. "Eu queria pensar um pouco e ficar longe, um pouco, das coisas. É… um passo muito importante, e eu… queria… pensar um pouco."

"Pensar no quê?", exclamou Vênus. "Mamoru-san e você estão apaixonados desde que você tinha… AI!"

Mercúrio, cuja pretensão tinha sido dar uma leve cotovelada em Vênus, abaixou a cabeça com um suspiro, e, com um movimento de pescoço, indicou Seiya, recortado contra o pôr-do-sol e mordendo os lábios. Vênus corou, entendendo.

"Eu precisava pensar no que vou fazer daqui em diante, Vênus", respondeu Usagi, de qualquer forma. "Em todas as coisas que estão por vir. Desculpe, gente, por não ter avisado que ia sumir." Ela virou-se para as duas guerreiras de Kinmoku e fez uma mesura oriental. "Desculpa, Maker, Healer, por levar Seiya comigo, mas ele disse que ia me mostrar as coisas bonitas do universo e eu simplesmente não pude resistir a levá-lo junto."

Outra vez, Usagi olhou para Urano:

"E obrigada, Haruka-chan, por se preocupar tanto comigo."

A garota de cabelos cor-de-areia corou, cruzando os braços e olhando para o céu e o sol que se punha. Sailor Netuno, ao seu lado, deu uma risadinha, e, com um sacudir dos seus cabelos longos e cacheados, disse:

"Então, vamos, Usagi-chan. Mamoru está louco procurando por você, ele quase endoidou, coitado."

"E você vai ter que arrumar uma boa desculpa pra sua mãe e seu pai", exclamou Vênus. "Eles também quase piraram com você sumida."

Braços foram guiando a figura de Odango para fora, e Maker e Healer trocaram um olhar e um suspiro.

"É… No final, ainda bem que tudo acabou bem", comentou Maker.

"Vam'bora, Seiya, você tem muita coisa que explicar pra Kakyuu-hime", Healer fez um gesto.

Seiya ainda ficou em pé por um momento, não querendo perder aquele belo pôr-do-sol. Antes de sair da cobertura, Usagi olhou para ele e ele olhou para ela; em uma fração de segundo, eles lembraram que se amavam e do destino que os esperava.

Urano não perdeu esse olhar, olhando do rapaz para a garota com uma expresssão desconfiada.

Com outro suspiro, e sem encarar o olhar duro da Sailor ao seu lado, Seiya foi seguindo os outros. Pensando que, naquelas duas semanas, tinha vivido toda a sua vida.

E agora havia dois corações partidos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**If we only got one try**

(Se nós só temos uma chance)

**If we only got one life**

(Se nós só temos uma vida)

**If time was never on our side**

(Se o tempo nunca esteve do nosso lado)

**Then before I die, I want to burn out bright**

(Então, antes de morrer, quero queimar intensamente)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dia do casamento.

Ela se sentiu de luto, conforme Rei, Ami e sua mãe, Ikuko, decoravam seu rosto com a maquiagem mais fina que o dinheiro combinado de Mamoru e Haruka poderia pagar.

A grinalda tinha sido feita com capricho e emoldurava o rosto de Usagi como num sonho, e o vestido de noiva fora um presente da própria Makoto, que se esmerara como nunca na união das sedas e dos tecidos. A jóia que ela usava no pescoço, um suave pingente de prata, laboriosamente talhado em volta de uma safira que brilhava quase como se iluminada por eletricidade  
_(como os olhos de alguém em que ela não queria pensar não queria)  
_, era um presente de Michiru, que a escolhera era mesma, com a refinação que lhe era tão peculiar. Haruka a esperava lá fora com o próprio carro, mais que alegre em levar sua Princesa para seu destino. Minako, a responsável pelas decorações da Igreja, tinha ficado um período quase louca fazendo as listagens de convidados, passado três noites sem dormir, e só concordara em relaxar quando Hotaru arrancara o telefone de sua mão e a levara pessoalmente à sua casa, avisando a Artêmis que qualquer um que ousasse perturbar o repouso da garota receberia a fúria de Saturno.

Hotaru seria a dama de honra. Rei e Yuuchirou, os padrinhos de Usagi; Motoki e Reika, que tinha vindo especialmente da Inglaterra só para aquilo, os de Mamoru. Todas as Senshi estariam junto.

**Era pra Usagi estar feliz, mas ela amava Seiya.**

Ela sentia-se desfazendo, desfazendo naquele amor idiota, e praguejou internamente por sentir-se tão fraca, por não poder lutar contra o destino.

Os olhos de Chibiusa piscaram na sua mente e ela se forçou a ser forte.

Quando ficou sozinha no quarto, admirando ainda o resultado, pensou no destino e em como não devia ter deixado que nada aquilo acontecesse.

O destino não deve ser contrariado.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I keep cleaning the mess I've made**

(Eu sigo limpando a bagunça que eu fiz)

**I keep cleaning the mess I've made**

(Eu sigo limpando a bagunça que eu fiz)

**I can't sleep in the bed I've made**

(Não consigo dormir na cama que arrumei)

**I can't sleep in the bed I've made**

(Não consigo dormir na cama que arrumei)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Havia dois corações partidos. Havia o pôr-do-sol e as cores douradas e azuis que ele derramava sobre os dois. Havia o sonho que nunca poderia ter sido verdade por causa do dever. Havia o destino e havia a vontade. E o futuro não era um ponto de interrogação.

Quando Usagi saiu para o carro, ficou chocada ao ver aquela figura de quepe, com pose e pinta de motorista, como se fosse a coisa mais natural estar ali para dirigir o _carro de Haruka _para o casamento da sua Odango.

"Última chamada para as noivas indo ao casamento!", ele sorriu. "Noivas indo ao casamento, se quiserem, por favor, o carro ao lado…"

"S—Seiya—mas—como—Haruka-chan!", a noiva se virou em espanto para as guerreiras paradas não muito adiante, Haruka entre elas, braços cruzados e olhar aborrecido. "Você—mas—"

"Ele vai dirigir, Koneko-chan", disse Haruka, tentando ao máximo esconder a irritação da sua voz. "Eu _geralmente _não deixo _ninguém _encostar no meu carro, mas—" A voz daquela protegida por Urano se calou, como se ela mesma não conseguisse encontrar as palavras certas. "Foi idéia dele, só pra avisar."

"E Tenoh-san foi excepcionalmente boazinha", sorriu Seiya. "Você vai pro céu, Tenoh-san."

"Cale a boca."

Todas as guerreiras riram, Michiru principalmente, se abraçando a Haruka.

"Vamos indo, Odango?", perguntou Seiya. "Não queremos deixar o noivo tendo cólicas de nervoso no altar."

Com nova risada das guerreiras, todos se distribuíram nos carros, Seiya e Usagi na picape de Haruka.

"É, Odango…", ele disse com um tom nostálgico, virando a ignição. "Nossa última viagem."

"Não sei se eu tenho força", ela confessou, quando ele tirou o carro da vaga. "Não sei se eu vou conseguir continuar."

"Claro que vai!", ele exclamou como se ela estivesse endoidando. "Você, Usagi Tsukino, é a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço. Não por ser Sailor Moon, Rainha Serenity ou qualquer-outro-dos-títulos que você tem. Por você, como Usagi, Odango, possuir uma capacidade infinita para amar."

Ele sorriu, seguindo pela rua, e ela mergulhou no seu sorriso, sentindo algo feliz piscando dentro dela.

"Você ama ele. Não… não como ele deseja. Mas você o ama como a um amigo, e ele ama você. Você vai fazê-lo feliz. E tem a pequena Usagi… Pequena Dama, vocês chamam, não? Ela vai vir e você vai amá-la com todo o seu coração. Você já a ama, mas vai amá-la ainda mais, eu sei. O seu amor, a sua capacidade infinita de amar, vai ser o suficiente. Eu sei."

"Vou sentir sua falta cada dia da minha vida", ela murmurou.

"E eu vou sentir sua ausência como uma ferida aberta", ele disse, a voz inflamada. "Mas essa ferida… vamos ter que lidar com ela. Se houver coragem pra sorrir e seguir em frente… E não é como se a gente nunca mais fosse se ver, né, Odango? Ainda teremos muitos encontros diplomáticos entre Kinmoku e a Terra."

Ela sorriu. Nem de longe era o suficiente, mas, para um amor tão machucado quanto os dois, era o que bastava.

No sinaleiro, ela segurou a mão dele, a que estava sobre a marcha, com força, e ele mergulhou na visão dos seus olhos.

"Amo você. Desesperadamente, Odango."

"Você longe, você vai me esquecer?"

"Jamais", a voz dele saiu tão convicta que ela não duvidou nem por um segundo.

Os olhos dela ainda estavam baixos, e ele disse:

"Odango, vamos fazer uma promessa?"

"Que tipo de promessa?"

"Lembra que dissemos que íamos morrer como estrelas?"

Ela o olhou.

"Queimar intensamente antes de morrer?"

"Brilhar o brilho mais intenso. Não simplesmente apagar. Queimar, até que tudo fique _tanto_, que explodiremos. Prometa… prometa pra mim."

"Prometo."

"Prometa que vai viver até a gente poder se encontrar. Se encontrar, _se encontrar, _de um jeito que a gente possa se amar. E que vai morrer como uma estrela, não se deixar apagar."

Usagi sorriu, tentando conter as lágrimas para não borrar a maquiagem.

"Prometo. Promete que vai viver até a gente poder se amar de novo, e que não vai se deixar apagar?"

"Prometo."

Eles ficaram em silêncio pelo resto da viagem, até que Seiya percebeu que estavam chegando.

"Nosso tempo está acabando, Odango."

"O tempo nunca esteve do nosso lado…"

"É", ele murmurou tristemente. "Mas a gente era pra ser, não importa o que tempo, destino e futuro tenham a dizer a respeito."

Reconfortada pela perspectiva de uma esperança e de uma certeza, por mínima que fossem, Usagi sorriu plenamente. Esse sorriso, que Seiya pegou de vislumbre ao estacionar, foi o que ele levou consigo, guardado no seu peito, por todos os anos seguintes.

O pai de Usagi veio correndo recebê-los, seus olhos em lágrimas porque sua menininha estava casando, e as guerreiras, em formação, acompanharam a Princesa até a Igreja, para o que seria a consumação de todos os sonhos e lutas que tinham vivido.

Seiya foi atrás, se sentindo um bocado solitário.

**Estrelas morrem em explosões catastróficas, gerando buracos negros, núcleos atômicos gigantes e massas cristalizadas compactas.**

Ele a observou se casar, o sorriso em seus lábios um pouco trêmulo, e só aí permitiu deixar as lágrimas correrem.

**O destino não era bom para os dois, mas, mesmo que o tempo jamais estivesse do lado deles, Seiya queria morrer como uma verdadeira estrela. Antes de morrer, queimar intensamente. **

A chuva de arroz caiu sobre os noivos da saída, e Usagi olhou para Seiya antes de sair da Igreja. "_Sayonara" _**(1)**, ele leu os lábios dela.

"_Sayonara."  
(o amor reside no auto-sacríficio)_

Quando Rei fosse revelar as fotos, chamaria Usagi de idiota, porque, na última foto, a que era pra ser a mais bonita e ficar emoldurada como principal lembrança de casamento, ela saíra olhando pra trás feito uma tonta.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**If we only got one try**

(Se nós só temos uma chance)

**If we only got one life**

(Se nós só temos uma vida)

**If time was never on our side**

(Se o tempo nunca esteve do nosso lado)

**And before I die, I want to burn out**

(E antes de morrer, eu quero queimar)

**Before I die, I want ****to burn out**

(Antes de morrer, quero queimar)

**Before I die, I want to burn out bright**

(Antes de morrer, quero queimar intensamente)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Havia o destino. O futuro e a cidade de cristal e a garota de olhos vermelhos. Mas havia também a memória de uma manhã azul e um sentimento, e isso era o suficiente para fazê-los acreditar que aquilo não era errado. Eles eram pra ser. E, por mais que o futuro dissesse que eles não poderiam existir, eles queimariam. **_**Intensamente.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**If time was never on our side**

(Se o tempo nunca esteve do nosso lado)

**And before I die, I want to burn out bright**

(E antes de morrer, quero queimar intensamente)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(1) Sayonara: **Parece óbvio, mas é "adeus" em japonês.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Música da vez: **Burn Out Bright, Switchfoot, claro.

**Agradecimentos: **A lightdivided, que vem fazendo upload dos eps. de Sailor Moon, e, claro, a Jon Foreman, vocalista de Switchfoot, por ser tão entusiasmante!


End file.
